De la A a la Z
by Kurumi-tan
Summary: - Ok, hipotéticamente, te envían un año en el pasado. ¿Haría la diferencia? – Preguntó Strange - ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Podrías vivir la peor experiencia de tu vida de nuevo para conservar lo suficiente de la línea de tiempo para continuar? ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado y dejar que alguien a quien amas viva una mala experiencia en su vida? Traducción de "From A to Z", de Rachel500


_N/A:Hey! Estoy de vuelta! Ésta vez con otra traducción, la historia original se llama "From A to Z", y está escrita por Rachel500 quien fue tan amable de dejarme traducir su fic. Ya casi termino con "Como si fuera cierto" y prometo que sigo trabajando en el reescrito de "A medianoche". A todos, gracias por leer!_

* * *

\- Llévame de vuelta al principio.

El mundo se muere a su alrededor. La mano de Tony está estrechamente apretada alrededor de la piedra del tiempo que le está quemando a través de la armadura ...

Y hay mucho dolor.

Demasiado dolor.

Cierra los ojos y grita ...

... abre los ojos a un amplio cielo azul,

Buscando aliento,

arañando a mano en -

Su camisa.

_Camisa._

Y una armadura corporal normal ya perforada con metralla.

Sangre contra las yemas de sus dedos.

Se ríe histéricamente, pero de sus labios no sale un sonido.

Ha vuelto al principio.

* * *

**Plan A**

Tony recogió la carta de Steve, no; Rogers Debería llamarlo Rogers.

La leyó de nuevo.

Sabía que la carta tenía buenas intenciones (Rogers siempre tenía buenas intenciones), pero no estaba bien ejecutada entre el mensaje subyacente de "Todavía creo que estoy en lo cierto acerca de los Acuerdos y tú te equivocas", y el casi-tal vez-probablemente, arrepentimiento genuino de no decirle a Tony la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres (y Tony era lo suficientemente cínico como para creer que aquello tenía más que ver con que Tony persiguiera a Barnes que con el dolor que le causó a Tony la traición de Steve). Apretó los dedos y arrugó el papel. Su mirada aterrizó en el teléfono celular que lo acompañaba e hizo una mueca.

Steve-no, Rogers era un idiota, pensó Tony con cansancio, o estaba confiando demasiado en la esperanza de que Tony no usaría el teléfono para rastrear dónde habían desaparecido Steve y su Bucky (como si no lo supiera ya, siendo que T'Challa lo había revisado antes de irse).

_Fe en los individuos, su trasero._

\- Jefe, el general Ross ha en espera durante cinco minutos – informó VIERNES alegremente.

Tony suspiró y miró la luz intermitente del teléfono de la oficina. Alisó la carta, la dobló y la volvió a meter en el sobre. Echó un vistazo al antiguo teléfono celular negro.

Odiaba la idea de que habría un momento en que tendría que llamar a Rogers, pero el hecho era que era completamente posible. La amenaza que había visto al otro lado del portal no había desaparecido. Thor había ido a explorar qué estaba pasando con las ... ¿cómo las había llamado? ¿las gemas infinitas? Claro, hubo un regreso ocasional del Asgardiano a la Tierra para actualizarlo sobre su falta de progreso (y posiblemente eso fue porque el motivo verdadero de sus visitas era para ver a Jane, antes de que se separaran, si Tony era alguien para juzgar), pero Thor estaba seguro algo estaba pasando con las piedras del infinito.

Sí.

Era muy posible que el mundo necesitara a Rogers y a los demás que lo habían seguido (y que el súper soldado presumiblemente estaba saliendo de _La Balsa_ en ese momento). Y Tony estaba absolutamente seguro de que en ese nebuloso futuro apocalipsis, cuando Tony le llamara, Rogers estaría sonriendo con una sonrisa petulante con todos sus dientes perfectos porque lo tomaría como justificación de que tenía razón y Tony estaba equivocado.

Solo Tony no creía que estaba tan equivocado por creer que los Vengadores debían ser responsables de sus actos (Rhodey había estado de su lado, Visión había estado de su lado), no cuando más de cien países lo exigían. Tony creía realmente que necesitaban responder por sus decisiones y acciones para que las personas pudieran ver que eran dueños de sus errores y que se comprometían a hacerlo mejor, y no fue solo su propia culpa lo que lo llevó a pensar aquello, aunque admitió que algo había de eso.

Por supuesto, los Acuerdos no fueron perfectos y Rogers tenía razón, estaban abiertos al abuso. como lamentablemente Ross había demostrado con claridad. Si la posición del general como Secretario de Estado había sido la razón por la que él había sido el encargado de presentar los Acuerdos a los Vengadores con sede en los Estados Unidos, de alguna manera, solo había intervenido como el enlace entre la ONU, la Unidad Conjunta contra el Terrorismo y los Vengadores en la confusión que siguió al bombardeo. _Eso_ había sido un error.

Tony los había revisado minuciosamente desde que regresó de Siberia, y no había nada en los Acuerdos que le otorgara a Ross específicamente ningún poder o jurisdicción sobre cualquier superhéroe que hubiera firmado los Acuerdos. Ross acababa de entrar en un torbellino de poder y la gente lo había dejado. Había hecho una jugada de poder para los Vengadores al igual que el Senado había hecho una jugada para apoderarse del traje de Iron Man bajo la falsa excusa de mantenerlo bajo supervisión. Y tal vez Tony debería haber revisado todo eso antes de la reunión en el aeropuerto, pero si los deseos fueran caballos ...

Lo que no significaba que Rogers y su alegre grupo de fugitivos estaban fuera de peligro. Si Ross había demostrado el punto de Rogers acerca del riesgo de abuso, Rogers había demostrado el punto de Ross sobre actuar sin legalidad y con el debido cuidado. Rogers y los demás fueron criminalmente responsables por el daño que habían causado en nombre de proteger a Barnes e intentar detener a Zemo. Sin embargo, su encarcelamiento en la _La Balsa_ fue Ross abusando de su posición nuevamente (y Rogers tenía razón en que algunas cerraduras no deberían ser reemplazadas).

El resultado fue que, entre Ross, que demostró el punto de Rogers de que los Acuerdos podían ser abusados, y Steve, que demostró el punto de Ross de que los Vengadores podrían causar mucho daño si se dejaban sin supervisión, Tony estaba atrapado en el medio. Pero tal vez era hora de que Tony construyera una armadura metafórica y escapara ...

Otra mirada al teléfono confirmó que Ross todavía estaba en espera. Tony estaba impresionado, se había imaginado que Ross ya habría colgado. Apretó el botón del teléfono.

\- Señor secretario, ¿todavía está ahí?

\- ¡Este no es el momento para tus tonterías, Stark! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí ahora! Los fugitivos acaban de...

\- Me temo que tendré que negarme - dijo Tony con alegría–. Según los Acuerdos, sección seis, subsección ocho, todos estamos obligados a tener una audiencia de revisión ...

El sonido al colgar resonó con fuerza en la pequeña oficina.

\- ... frente al panel de la ONU que actualmente no existe antes de que podamos reanudar la actividad como Vengadores.

Tony sonrió y presionó el botón para colgar. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el teléfono y la carta de Rogers. Podría haber un momento en que el mundo necesitaría al Capitán América y tendría que hacer esa llamada, pero no en ese momento. Justo en ese momento, era hora de que Tony hiciera lo que Tony hacía mejor ...

Ser Tony Stark.

* * *

**Plan Z**

Tony siente que despertarse por segunda vez con el cuerpo mutilado es sólo ligeramente menos horrible que la primera vez.

Todo su cuerpo duele y su mente da vueltas.

No puede creer que haya regresado en el tiempo. El último recurso de Stephen Strange se hizo realidad. Recuerda haberle preguntado por qué no podían usar la gema del tiempo para arreglar las cosas durante una de sus primeras conversaciones, y había habido una respuesta que tenía algo que ver con romper las leyes naturales del universo. Tony niega con la cabeza, un fragmento de su conversación volviendo a él ...

-_ OK. Lo entiendo. Mala idea – Tony sonrió a Strange para ocultar su inquietud –. Entonces, ¿plan B?_

_Strange sonrió, pero había un brillo serio en sus ojos._

_\- ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos plan Z?"_

_\- El último recurso, ¿eh? – Tony se encogió de hombros –. Si, ¿por qué no? Hagámoslo_

También recuerda el resto de la discusión que había girado en torno a la teoría del viaje en el tiempo, multiversos, dimensiones, mecánica cuántica y magia. Strange fue… (¿es?) brillante, y Tony había disfrutado el debate. Tiene que recordar los eventos clave, Tony piensa aturdido a través del dolor y la última neblina de lo que sea que hayan usado para finalmente noquearlo. Tiene que recordar eventos y tiempos clave y ... se desmaya de nuevo.

Yinsen lo está esperando cuando se despierta.

\- Nos conocimos una vez en una conferencia. Probablemente no me recuerdes ...

\- Yinsen. Bern – Tony responde mientras lucha para ponerse de pie –. Yo era un imbécil".

La sorpresa pasa por los ojos de Yinsen.

Tony sabe que no puede permitirse cambiar gran parte de la línea de tiempo si quiere lograr que su guerra con Thanos sea, o poco probable, o por lo menos, mucho más exitosa que su último intento de derrotarlo. Demasiados cambios alterarán irrevocablemente el fututo hasta el punto en el que Tony no tenga la ventaja de saber qué es lo que pasará.

Entonces, se niega a construir a los Diez Anillos las armas que quieren, de nuevo.

Es ahogado nuevamente.

Se recuerda a sí mismo con cada aliento tortuoso que sobrevivirá a esto, que volverá a casa

Se para frente al alijo de sus armas, miente y acepta construir el Jericó, su cuerpo destrozado por el dolor casi abrumado por el déjà vu.

La primera prioridad es reemplazar la batería del automóvil con el reactor de arco miniaturizado. Toma menos tiempo hacerlo, ya que Tony no solo está teorizando, sino que está trabajando con conocimientos prácticos. Pero hay un límite en cuanto a lo que puede hacer construyéndolo en una cueva: definitivamente no puede sortear el paladio, pero se consuela diciéndose que es solo hasta que llegue a casa y pueda recrear el núcleo de vibranio. Sin embargo, el reactor de arco es diferente, mejorado.

Su relación con Yinsen también es diferente. Parece más cálida de alguna manera. Yinsen es más que solo la voz insistente en su oído que le recuerda a Tony la sangre en sus manos y cuán responsable es Tony por todo esto. Hablan más, aunque con cautela, demasiado conscientes de las cámaras que los miran.

Cuando hablan de la familia, Tony todavía le dice a Yinsen que no tiene ninguna: no le dará ninguna ventaja a Los Diez Anillos (pero piensa en Pepper, Rhodey y Happy, en JARVIS y sus robots, la pequeña familia que ha construido). Sin embargo, piensa que Yinsen lo entiende. Yinsen habla de su esposa y su hija, pero nunca revela que se han ido y Tony no puede obligar al otro hombre para que le diga la verdad de que están muertos.

Tony piensa que puede salvar a Yinsen esta vez.

Desea desesperadamente salvarlo porque Yinsen merece ser salvado. Dos trajes son imposibles de hacer, sabe desde la primera vez que construir incluso un solo traje había llevado casi demasiado tiempo. Tienen que pretender estar haciendo un Jericho después de todo. Pero primero construye un escudo, se asegura de que el traje pueda soportar el peso de dos hombres. Le deja en claro a Yinsen que espera que ambos salgan vivos de su cautiverio.

No funciona.

La fuga casi pasa igual, minuto a minuto. Sus captores se vuelven sospechosos demasiado pronto cuando el traje se enciende, Yinsen corre para comprarle tiempo a Tony, y él no toma el escudo, lo deja atrás, y ...

\- Ve a casa con tu familia, Stark – Yinsen le sonríe, su cuerpo está plagado de balas y la sangre se acumula en el suelo debajo de él –. Me voy a casa con la mía.

Tony escucha el eco de la voz de Yinsen en su memoria.

No malgastes tu vida ...

Destruye los Diez Anillos y las armas, sus armas, recuerda el dolor mezclándose con una pena nueva, porque conoce a Yinsen aún mejor ahora.

El traje está mejor diseñado. Se mantiene mejor que antes cuando se dispara hacia el cielo y se derrumba. Es un aterrizaje brusco y Tony recuerda nuevamente cuán afortunado ha sido – es – que no termina con la espalda rota como lo hizo Rhodey – como lo hará –, _no lo hará, no lo hará, no lo hará._

Reúne tanto del traje como puede (no se lo hará sencillo a Obie esta vez), y lo arrastra tras él.

Paso a paso por la arena.

Paso.

Por.

Paso.

El helicóptero lo encuentra y Rhodey corre - ¡corre! - hacia él y Tony está de rodillas y abrazando a Rhodey y llorando y… esta vez lo hará mejor.

Lo jura.

Tiene familia que proteger.


End file.
